Une seule natte vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé
by Liesel Malefoy-Maxwell
Summary: Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de se souvenir du moment exact qui les a fait tomber amoureux. Heero est de ceux-là. Très centré sur Heero, assez OOC. Two shot.


**Titre **: Une seule natte vous manque... Et tout est dépeuplé

**Couple(s) **: 1X2, et un petit 3X4 s'y est glissé "en dépit de mon plein gré", comme ils disent.

**Disclaimer** : Gundam Wing appartient à ses auteurs et créateurs, qu'ils vivent longtemps et très riches.

**Rating** : disons T, parce que c'est du yaoi, et que selon notre charmant ministre de l'éducation nationale, l'homosexualité n'est pas un sujet à aborder avec les enfants de primaire (cf Luc Chatel et la polémique du "Baiser de la Lune")

**Résumé** : Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de se souvenir du moment exact qui les a fait tomber amoureux. Heero est de ceux-là.

**Avertissement** : je ne dirais pas qu'Heero est OOC, c'est simplement qu'il ne montre jamais cette facette de sa peronnalité dans l'oeuvre originale...

**Note de l'auteur **:Voilà un petit texte sans aucune prétention que j'ai écrit pour me calmer... Je suis en effet un peu remontée contre qui m'empêche depuis plusieurs jours d'apporter une quelconque modification à ma fic à chapitres "Cette boite, ce rythme, ce son". Je ne peux pas publier le prochain chapitre, mais je ne peux pas non plus prévenir les lectrices qu'il y a un problème... BREF ! Avant e m'énerver un peu plus, un petit mot sur le texte ? Euh...pas spécialement. Je dirais simplement que c'est pensé comme étant un two-shot, mais la suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite, donc ne l'attendez pas !

**Note de l'auteur, bis **: j'espère que mes élucubrations du dimanche soir vous plairont, ou pas d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas fait pour ça, mais tant mieux si ça vous plait disons =)

**Un dernier bisou à** : toutes les revieweuses anonymes de mes OS que je n'ai pas l'occasion de remercier. Merci de votre soutien !

* * *

**Une seule natte vous manque... Et tout est dépeuplé.**

Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de se souvenir du moment exact qui les a fait tomber amoureux.

Heero est de ceux-là.

Il se souvient de cet instant avec la plus grande précision : ils venaient de finir une mission, tous les cinq. Une mission dangereuse. Une mission comme ils les aimaient : pas très meurtrière, ils avaient surtout fait sauter du matériel. Mais suffisamment périlleuse pour avoir fait couler des flots d'adrénaline dans leurs veines, et des rigoles de transpiration sous leurs vêtements. Moins sexy.

Mais ils étaient soldats, terroristes de surcroit. Ils garderaient leur sex-appeal pour la paix.

Toujours était il qu'une fois les ordres exécutés, les gundams convenablement cachés, et leur planque atteinte, ils s'étaient précipités vers les salles de bain qu'ils se partageaient.

Heero avait laissé Duo, avec qui il partageait sa chambre et le minuscule cabinet de toilette attenant, se laver en premier.

Il n'avait pas fait acte de gentillesse, il n'avait pas non plus cédé sa place parce qu'il était le soldat parfait et qu'il pensait avant tout à faire son rapport, ni parce qu'il s'était laissé attendrir par les yeux suppliants de son co-équipier. Non, la seule raison pour laquelle il lui avait permis de passer avant lui était qu'ils avaient instauré un programme.

Ils avaient chacun à tour de rôle le droit de profiter de la salle d'eau, et ce jour-là, jour impair, c'était le tour de Duo. Duo, qui avait d'ailleurs été très content que la mission se déroule ce jour-là, comme il n'avait pas manqué de le faire remarquer à Heero par visio, alors qu'ils rentraient à bord de leur gundam.

Heero avait été plutôt énervé que son coéquipier se montre aussi peu professionnel, utilisant du matériel militaire à des fins – n'ayons pas peur des mots – stupides. Il ne l'aurait pas reconnu, mais il prenait très mal les moqueries de cet Américain trop léger à son goût, particulièrement quand elles tombaient juste.

Et elles tombaient souvent juste.

Comme ce jour-là, où ce pitre prenait un malin plaisir à décrire à quel point il se sentait sale, poisseux, moite, humide, à quel point ses cheveux collaient à son front, le long de sa nuque, à quel point sa chemise adhérait à sa peau, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Toutes ces sensations dont Heero n'avait pas conscience avant que Duo ne les décrive avec une précision diabolique, mais qui le torturaient à présent, et le rendaient furieux contre cet imbécile aux cheveux trop longs.

Il tournait en rond dans la chambre aux rideaux soigneusement tirés – personne ne devait les voir de l'extérieur. Il était incapable de commencer son rapport, trop énervé qu'il était par ces sensations désagréables, par tous ces frissons qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

Il était beau le soldat parfait ! J n'aurait pas été très fier de son protégé à ce moment-là, Heero le savait, mais il avait accompli sa mission et l'avait prévenu de leur succès par radio. Il n'était plus en service

Il se surprit lui-même en pensant une chose pareille. J n'aurait vraiment pas été content.

Les autres pilotes avaient-ils une telle influence sur lui qu'il se permette de se considérer comme libre de toute obligation ?

Il grommela et maudit Duo, toujours sous la douche d'après ce qu'il entendait. Il lui souhaita de s'y noyer. Ainsi, Heero aurait la salle de bain pour lui seul et il arrêterait certainement de se croire perpétuellement en vacances.

Car il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que si quelqu'un était responsable de ce relâchement, c'était le jeune garçon désinvolte, « drôle et charmeur », qui semblait s'amuser alors que les missions qu'ils accomplissaient étaient d'une importance capitale.

Il devait avoir grogné plus fort qu'il ne l'imaginait, car Duo ouvrit la porte d'un air exaspéré en lui disant que s'il y tenait tant, il pouvait l'avoir, sa douche, mais que lui devait encore s'occuper de ses cheveux.

Heero fit volte face et se retrouva en face d'un Duo torse nu, les cheveux à moitié secs, des gouttes ruisselant le long de ses pectoraux. Il fut d'abord interdit. Il n'avait jamais vu Duo aussi peu vêtu, mais cela lui fit assez peu d'effet.

Puis Duo lui tourna le dos, et retourna à ses activités de séchage et de tressage.

Tout se passa à ce moment.

Heero réalisa qu'il n'avait certes jamais vu Duo torse nu, mais, bien plus intime, il n'avait jamais vu Duo les cheveux détachés.

Aucun des pilotes n'avait jamais vu les cheveux de Duo. Quatre le lui avait pourtant demandé des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines de fois. Le natté s'y était toujours refusé, et n'avait même pas expliqué pourquoi, frustrant Quatre dans sa curiosité.

Et Heero, qui à l'époque s'était complètement désintéressé de ce débat, se mit soudain à y repenser avec ferveur. Mais il ne parvint pas à s'expliquer pourquoi Duo lui avait montré ses cheveux, alors qu'il avait refusé que Quatre ne les voie.

Puis il arrêta de penser quand son regard se fixa sur la chevelure sujette à débat. Et ne s'en détacha pas. Il était comme hypnotisé. Il n'avait jamais assisté à un tel spectacle.

Ses mèches dorées, cuivrées, et celles, encore humides, plus foncées, qui ruisselaient sur ses épaules, le long de son dos jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Ses cheveux que ses mains calleuses manipulaient avec le plus grand soin, comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand trésor que Duo possédait.

Heero ne pensa pas, à ce moment-là, que c'était peut-être le cas.

Il était subjugué. Cette masse, qui lui semblait douce et soyeuse l'attirait. Il avait l'impression que les cheveux de Duo l'appelaient. Il souhaitait y passer la main pour en vérifier la douceur. Il voulait y enfouir le visage pour en apprendre l'odeur. Il voulait les caresser. Il voulait s'en envelopper.

Il trouva Duo très chanceux de posséder une chevelure aussi fournie, comme une protection. Il l'envia surtout de pouvoir l'avoir toujours avec lui. Lui se serait senti encore plus fort avec cette natte amie à ses côtés.

Il aurait voulu la posséder. Il ne voulait pas se laisser pousser les cheveux _comme_ Duo, non, il voulait _ceux_ _de_ Duo.

Il avait commencé par tomber amoureux des cheveux de Duo.

* * *

Puis tout s'était enchaîné. Il s'en souvenait très bien.

Il s'était mis à observer cette tresse, et les rapports que son propriétaire entretenait avec elle. Il avait alors remarqué à quel point Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher.

Comme il jouait avec lorsqu'il s'ennuyait.

Comme il la triturait lorsqu'il était nerveux.

Comme il l'agrippait lorsqu'il était triste – bien qu'il ne le montrât pas.

Comme il enfouissait son nez dedans pour s'endormir.

Comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'effleurer, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours là, toutes les cinq minutes.

C'est là qu'il comprit qu'elle était sa complice, celle qui serait toujours à ses côtés. Celle que Duo pourrait toujours sauver. Elle était sa confidente peut-être. Elle était celle à qui Duo tenait le plus, et c'est pour cela qu'il prenait un si grand soin de ses cheveux.

Sa natte n'était pas une excentricité de plus. Elle était comme un point fixe dans la vie mouvementée, tourmentée, du jeune terroriste. Heero comprit que sans elle, son ami ne se sentirait pas seulement nu, mais également extrêmement seul. Il comprit pourquoi il l'avait toujours défendue aussi violemment face aux militaires qui avaient voulu lui imposer une longueur capillaire plus réglementaire.

Heero se promit de ne plus lui faire de commentaires désobligeants à ce sujet, voire même de prendre sa défense – s'il pouvait le faire discrètement, sans que Duo ne l'apprenne.

Et avant qu'il ait le temps de dire « Gundam », l'attention qu'il portait à une simple natte s'était transformée en attention aux humeurs de son propriétaire, à ses états d'esprit, à ses habitudes. Cette attention s'était intensifiée, au point qu'elle était devenue compréhension.

Et la gêne occasionnée par la découverte de choses aussi intimes sur Duo avait rapidement fait place à une volonté de les protéger, lui, sa natte, et la relation si particulière qu'ils entretenaient.

Si Heero ne se doutait de rien, il y avait un pilote à qui ces changements n'avaient pas échappé.

Un pilote qui, avant que son empathie ne lui indique la nature des sentiments d'Heero, avait déjà remarqué l'intérêt croissant que le pilote 01 portait à 02 et se doutait de la signification de ses regards de plus en plus appuyés.

Un pilote qui assumait de lourdes responsabilités au sein du groupe, notamment celles de stratège, de cuisinier, d'empathe – comprenez psychologue de l'ennemi, psychologue à domicile, médiateur entre les pilotes, celui qui réglait tous les conflits. Il était également celui qui devait toujours retenir ses coéquipiers lorsque ces derniers « se lâchaient », « dérapaient ». Il était celui qui se chargeait de vérifier que des missions de routine ne se changeaient pas en bain de sang inutile.

Quatre, qui avait été un petit garçon choyé, gâté, qui avait vécu au milieu de ses dizaines de sœurs et qui n'avait pas peur de la guerre, pas peur de se battre , croyait en sa cause, croyait en la paix comme à un Dieu. Il ne remettait rien de tout ça en cause, mais il en avait assez.

De ne plus avoir de bras protecteurs pour le réchauffer, le consoler, le réconforter. De ne plus vivre parmi ce _mundus_ _muliebris_ qu'il aimait tant. Ses sœurs lui manquaient. Leur obsession de la mode, leurs centaines de paires de chaussures, leurs préoccupations futiles, leurs intrigues amoureuses lui manquaient.

Quatre estimait qu'il avait été assez grave, assez sérieux ces derniers mois. Et comme un hommage à ses sœurs qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis bientôt un an, il décida de consacrer ses heures libres à l'observation de ses deux amis.

Mais l'influence féminine étant ce qu'elle était, même à des milliers de kilomètres, Quatre ne put rapidement plus s'en tenir qu'à une simple observation. Voyant que Heero ne se décidait pas à agir, et que le comportement de Duo restait inchangé, Quatre, en bon stratège qu'il était, décida d'établir un plan.

Il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser ses amis dans une situation pareille !

Afin d'être certain de ne pas manquer son but, Quatre mit deux semaines entières à peaufiner son plan, à étudier avec la plus grande précision les réactions des deux protagonistes, ainsi que leurs habitudes. A la seconde près. Quand enfin, tout fut prêt, il sortit le plus discrètement possible de son lit.

Ses draps ne firent pas le moindre bruit lorsqu'il les repoussa. La moquette étouffa le bruit de ses pas. Il avait veillé à huiler les gonds ainsi que la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, ainsi son silence était assuré.

Mais au moment précis où il posa sa main sur la poignée, une main plus grande vint s'abattre sur la sienne, et une voix grave s'éleva dans la pièce : « Tu ne vas certainement pas faire ce que tu as l'intention de faire, Quatre. »

Ledit Quatre, outré d'un tel comportement de la part de Trowa, mais aussi un peu vexé de s'être fait repérer alors qu'il se croyait si discret, demanda, d'une voix rendue aigue par la vexation de quel droit ce dernier l'empêchait de se lever la nuit. Il ne faisait rien de mal.

- C'est mon boulot de t'empêcher de faire des choses stupides, ai-je besoin de te le rappeler ? Et tu allais faire quelque chose d'idiot.

- Tu sais à quel point je m'en veux, pas la peine d'en rajouter, d'accord ? Et comment sais tu ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul à être observateur. Sauf que mes observations ne portent que sur une seule personne, et que j'aurais difficilement pu passer à côté de ton comportement des dernières semaines…

- Tu…tu me regardes, Trowa ?

- Tout le temps.

-…

- Laisse les se débrouiller seuls, tu veux ? Maintenant, viens par ici, toi et moi avons du temps à rattraper, beaucoup de temps…

Quatre, quant à lui, se souvint très longtemps du jour où il avait appris à ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres.

* * *

Les manipulations de Quatre ayant avorté, Heero n'était pas vraiment au clair sur ses sentiments et Duo n'avait pas remarqué le changement d'attitude de son coéquipier.

Cette même nuit , il avait éteint son ordinateur et s'était couché quelques instants avant que Duo ne sorte de la salle de bain. Après avoir échangé des banalités relatives à l'éventualité d'une mission le lendemain et au réglage de l'heure du réveil, ils furent tous les deux silencieux.

Heero aurait aimé dormir, mais la lune, pleine, répandait trop de lumière dans la chambre. Il voulut se lever pour tirer les rideaux. En s'asseyant sur son lit, son regard dériva vers le lit voisin et l'image le saisit.

Duo dormait paisiblement, comme en attestait sa respiration profonde. Il était baigné de la douce lumière de la lune, ce qui donnait à Heero l'étrange impression de le voir en noir et blanc.

La scène aurait pu être effrayante, les ombres se détachant de manière exagérée et grotesque sur le visage et le corps de Duo, sa tresse ondulant sur le drap clair, serpent sombre et menaçant.

Heero pourtant en était comme apaisé. Duo dans son sommeil n'était qu'un petit garçon, facile à comprendre, facile à protéger. Et sa tresse semblait tendre vers lui en un appel silencieux.

Ayant conscience qu'il valait mieux pour lui que Duo ne se réveille pas, Heero sortit de son lit aussi silencieusement que Quatre quelques instants auparavant. Il s'accroupit entre les deux lits, et étendit lentement le bras vers Duo.

Il n'obéissait à aucune loi rationnelle, aucun devoir de soldat, il écoutait l'appel de la tresse.

Ses doigts s'avançaient vers la tresse qui l'intriguait, l'attirait, le fascinait depuis plusieurs semaines. Lentement. Religieusement.

Quelqu'un avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas toucher aux idoles ? (1) Heero était en principe plutôt d'accord, mais c'était présentement le cadet de ses soucis. Il _savait_ que cette natte ne pouvait pas être aussi envoutante pour rien. Il devait découvrir pourquoi elle hantait ses rêves de cette façon.

Il commença par effleurer l'objet de ses désirs du bout des doigts, en commençant par les petits cheveux qui dépassaient, puis en remontant petit à petit le long de la partie tressée. Peu à peu, la caresse se fit plus osée. Il passa la paume de sa main sur la tresse, s'amusant des tressautements de sa main au rythme des reliefs des cheveux de Duo.

Il enfouit son nez afin d'apprécier l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Elle ne sentait aucune odeur identifiable, à part peut-être un peu de shampooing. Elle sentait Duo avec une pointe de shampooing. Si ce n'était pas l'odeur parfaite, elle s'en approchait drôlement.

Il fut pris d'une envie un peu folle, qui se fit cependant un chemin dans son esprit et qu'il se résolut à mettre en pratique quelques instants plus tard : détacher les cheveux de Duo.

Le fait qu'il risquait de réveiller son coéquipier, le fait que ce dernier ne pourrait pas ne pas s'en apercevoir, ne serait-ce que le lendemain, le fait qu'il serait furieux contre lui effleurèrent certainement Heero, mais dans cette lumière irréelle, avec cette natte, objet de tant de fantasmes, il était comme déconnecté de la réalité, comme en transe.

Alors toutes ces considérations durent lui paraitre vaines et futiles, puisqu'il choisit de passer outre et de saisir la tresse à pleine main afin que Duo ne sente pas le léger tiraillement quand il lui enlèverait l'élastique. Il ôta ce dernier rapidement et reposa la tresse sur le drap comme on déposerait un diamant sur un coussin.

Puis il commença à détresser. Il repoussait chaque mèche avec dévotion, il la faisait rouler avec délectation entre ses doigts, il y frottait sa joue. Les vagues qui se dévoilaient à lui étaient une consécration, une transcendance, une apothéose dont il aurait souhaité mourir.

Ce bonheur si pur et si profond dura jusqu'à ce que les yeux violets s'ouvrent brusquement, le faisant sursauter et élégamment tomber sur son séant.

- Heero ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Heero n'aurait pas su dire si la lumière lunaire en était responsable, ou si c'était la couleur impossible des yeux de Duo, à moins que ce ne soit leur expression ahurie, associée à cette masse incomparable de cheveux dénouée flottant autour de lui, cascadant vers Heero.

Peut-être que tous ces éléments réunis firent qu'il se passa ce qu'il se passa.

Heero tomba sous le charme de celui qui partageait sa chambre.

Il reconnaitra plus tard que ses sentiments étaient certainement déjà là auparavant, et qu'avoir observé l'Américain, avoir appris à le connaitre avait certainement plus fait qu'une nuit de pleine lune, mais c'est ainsi qu'il aime s'en souvenir, ainsi surtout que Duo aime l'entendre raconter pour s'endormir.

Son amant s'étant déjà abandonné aux bras de Morphée, Heero n'a qu'une hâte : le rejoindre.

- La suite demain, mon amour…lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Fais de beaux rêves.

Dans son sommeil, Duo se rapproche encore plus de l'homme qui partage son lit et niche sa tête au creux de son épaule, ses cheveux caressant doucement la joue d'Heero. Ils sont heureux.

**Fin ? Ou à suivre ?**

* * *

(1) C'est Flaubert. La citation exacte – « Il ne faut pas toucher aux idoles, la dorure en reste aux mains » – est extraite de _Mme_ _Bovary_. Bien que je ne doute pas de la très grande culture d'Heero, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'imaginer citer Flaubert. Heero s'intéressant aux déboires amoureux d'Emma ? Non, je ne pouvais pas pousser l'OOC jusque là !

La suite est bien au chaud dans ma tête, mais je n'ai pour l'instant pas tellement envie de l'écrire, dites moi ce que vous en pensez...

GundamWing-ement vôtre,

Liesel M.M.


End file.
